A Cry in the Night
by Timmy the dog
Summary: At Bill's wedding Harry meets a strange Girl. Who is she? Why is she so eager to go with them to Godric's Hollow? What is this secret her and her Brother are keeping from everyone? Why would everyone hate them for lying about it? HBP spoilers, NO FLAMES.


**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter. If I was I would be rich! Rich beyond my wildest dreams!**

**Thank You note**

**I would like to thank my Beta Songbook99 for all her work on this chapter.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written anything for a long time! I've been working on three other HP Fanfics and one of them is really, really long! Anyway on with the story!**

A Cry in the Night

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up and sighed. Today would be the last day he, Ron and Hermione would spend at the Burrow. Tomorrow they would be setting out to visit his parents' graves and then they would seek out and destroy the Horcruxes. Harry stretched and sat up.

On the bed next to his was Ron, who. He was sitting up in bed reading a book called _"The History of The Chudley Cannons." _He turned around and grinned at Harry: "I wondered when you'd wake up."

"What's the time?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Half past eight," Ron replied, getting out of bed. "We'd better get up. Fred and George are coming at nine."

Harry and Ron got dressed and went down stairs into the garden, where they'd had breakfast for the past few days. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley were already sitting at a long table, eating bowls of porridge.

"Good morning!" Mrs Weasley beamed. "Oh! I can believe my little Billy's getting married today!"

"Mum!" moaned Bill, going red.

"You stopped calling me that when I was six! Don't start again!"

Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione and served themselves bowls of porridge.

"So," Harry whispered, "this is it. Our last day here, I mean."

"Ron, have you told your mum you're not going back to Hogwarts yet?" Hermione asked him.

"Um… I was sort of waiting until after the wedding, so she wouldn't say I ruined the big day," Ron said, his ears going red.

"Tell her now. She's in a good mood."

Ron stood up and went over to his mother.

"Mum."

"Yes, dear?" Mrs Weasley smiled.

"I'm… I'm… I'm not going back to school!" he gabbled.

"WHAT!" roared Mrs Weasley, shaking with rage. "How dare you just throw away your life! Just like your brothers! You're a disgrace to this family! I don't know what Harry and Hermione must think of you!"What do you think you're doing? You can't just throw away your education, like it's nothing! You're going back to school, even if I have to drag you there myself! That that's the end of this conversation! I've already got two sons who didn't complete school, and I'm not going to add you to the list! I can't imagine what Harry and Hermione must think of you, planning to leave school at such an important time in your life."

"Actually, Mrs Weasley, Harry and I aren't going back to school either," Hermione informed her over the gasps of the Weasleys and Fleur.

"But why throw your lives away like this?" Mrs Weasley asked, sitting back down.

"There's something I have to do, something very important. I can't tell you what it is right now but one day when I tell you, you'll understand and know we chose to do the right thing,." Harry told them sadly.

"I understand., I still think you should finish school but I won't stand in the way of you doing what's right. Just don't go getting yourselves killed!" Mrs Weasley replied, then bust into tears and enveloped the three teenagers in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Awwww! What a touching scene!" aA voice cried from behind the suffocating teenagers.

"I'm welling up! Pass the hankie, Fred!" another voice sniffed.

"OK but I think I'll need it in a minute, George."

"Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley cried, letting go off the reviled trio and grabbing the twins instead.

"Mum!"

"Get off!"

"You're choking us!"

Mrs Weasley let go of the boys and looked up and down at them. "You two haven't been eating properly, have you? You're all skin and bone!"

"Mum!" Fred and George moaned.

"We've been eating loads!"

"I've even put on weight!"

But Mrs Weasley was already forcing bowls of hot porridge into their hands.

"Hey, you said, in your letter, you were bringing an extra guest with you. Where areis they?" Bill asked.

"OH NO!" George cried, dropping his bowl.

"WE FORGOT TO PICK HER UP!" Fred yelled.

"I'll go and get her!" George said, Aapparating.

"Ooooo! She's going to kill him!" Fred chucked.

Suddenly, a yell could be heard from inside the house.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME!" aA girl's voice cried.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you meeting them,." George explained.

"That's ok, you're forgiven. I can't stay mad at you. Just don't, do it again!" Tthe girl laughed.

The backdoor opened to show a smiling George. He stepped away to reveal a figure. It was a girl. fFrom the look of her, she was about Fred and George's age. She was wearing a short purple skirt, a bright green top and knee high, heeled boots. Round her neck was a gold locket. Her hair was dark red and looked like she'd been running her hands through it. Her bright green eyes reminded Harry of someone, but whom? Her eyes suddenly locked with Harry's. He quickly looked down at the ground, who was she?

"Everyone," George said, taking a deep breath,. "Tthis is Jo. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi!" Jo smiled.

"Hello,." Mrs Weasley said, not looking to happy. Harry had lately learned she never approved of her children's chosen partners. "Sorry, dear, but I didn't catch your last name. What was it?"

Suddenly Lupin and Tonks appeared in the garden with two small pops.

"Oh, Remus, this is Jo. I don't think you've met before," Mrs Weasley smiled.

"No, we have defianitely met before!" Remus grinned, getting up and hugging Jo. "Next time, Joanna, tell me where you're going before disappearing like that. OK?"

"You know I won't, so stop asking me to and stop calling me Joanna, it's Jo!"

"Um, you know there are some people here wondering what the hell is going on,." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley gasped.

"But it's true!"

"As I was about to say my last name is Lupin. My full name is Joanna Jane Lupin," Jo smiled.

"What?!" Harry cried. "You have a kid?!"

"If he did, I'd be first to know about it!" Tonks laughed.

"Firstly, I'm not a kid, I'm older than you. Secondly, I'm not Remus' real daughter. He was friends with my mum and dad and they died, so he adopted me and my brother. So he's legally my dad but I see him as more of an Uuncle," Jo explained.

"You have a brother?" Fred said.

"Yes, remember I told you about him. He's my twin. His name's Leon but everyone calls him by his middle name, Lee."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember."

"Now that's over we can carry on with breakfast," Mrs Weasley smiled as Lupin, Tonks, Jo, Fred and George sat down.

"So it looks like iIckle -Ronnieky-Kins is following in his big brothers' footsteps," Fred tested.

"How sweet!" George grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Ron frowned.

"So," Hermione said, turning to Harry, "the Plan is that tomorrow we set off around ten and go to see your mMum and Ddad's graves in Godric's Hollow."

"WHAT!" shouted Mrs Weasley, for the second time in one day. "You're going to GODRIC'S HOLLOW! That place is crawling with Death Eaters! You three can't go on your own! Bill, you have to go with them!"

"Sorry, Mum, but I'll be on my Honeymoon tomorrow."

Mrs Weasley turned to Lupin.

"I'm on Oorder business, sorry, Molly," he replied.

Mrs Weasley turned to Charlie.

"I'll go with them," he sighed.

"Now you can go," Mrs Weasley sighed. "Why are you going there anyway?"

"To visit my parent's' graves," Harry said, looking down cast.

"Good, it's about time you saw them," Lupin said. "Oh, before I forget! Jo, we need your findings in by Wednesday."

"Findings?" Ron asked.

"Jo's in the Order. That's how George met her," Fred answered.

Later at the Wedding……

"I do," Fleur smiled.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bill was asked.

"I do," he replied.

They were pronounced husband and wife and kissed. Everyone started clapping and cheering. Then they made their way to the garden for the party.

"Charlie!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "One of your friends' heads is in the fire! He wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" Charlie shouted back.

"Hey! Jo, I need to talk to you,." Lupin said, frowning slightly.

Jo rolled her eyes and walked over to her Uuncle. They talked for a minute or two in which Remus seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. Jo's face was getting redder and redder, unin till the conversation ended abruptly with Jo shouting: "I'll tell whoever I want!" and stalking off into the crowd of wedding guests.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called, as he and Hermione fought their way through the guests to Harry. "I've just thought, do you actually have any idea where Godric's Hollow is?"

"To tell the truthe, I haven't got a clue." Harry frowned.

"Then how are we going to get there, if we don't know where it is!"

"I could help with that," Jo said, coming up behind them. "Uncle's taken me and Lee there a few times. I don't really know where it is but Lee does. If you want I'll give him a call when Charlie's finished with the fire."

"Thanks! tThat would really help!" Harry smiled. "Problem solved."

Charlie, suddenly, came running out the house. "I'm really sorry but there's a dragon loose in York and they need me to help! I'll be gone about a week; someone else will have to go with the kids!" Aand with that he Apparated off to York.

"Now who's going to go with you?" Mrs Weasley Ssighed.

"Was it just me or did he call us kids?" Ron asked Harry.

"He did. We've come of age now, we're adults!"

"Be quiet, you two," Hermione snapped. "We still need to solve the problem of who's coming with us."

"We will!" Fred, George and Jo shouted at once.

"What! But you're not fully trained Wwitches and Wwizards!" Mrs Weasley protested.

"I am!" Jo frowned. "And there are three of them and three of us, so if something happens each one of us can protect one of them."

"We don't need protecting!" Ron said.

"Shut up or you'll be stuck with Moody or some one.," Fred whispered.

"Ok, you can take them but I want you back here the second something happens!" Mrs Weasley finally agreed.

"I'll go and ask Lee if he can come," Jo called, as she walked off into the house.

Ginny sighed and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. All the smiling and talking to long avoided great aunts and other relations was thirsty work. On her way back outside, she heard voices coming from a door slightly a jar.

"Come on, Lee, we need your help!" That was Jo's voice.

"No way! What if someone finds out! Uncle would kill us and everyone would hate us for lying!" the other voice, this Lee person, replied.

"We haven't been lying! Just avoiding the truth! Anyway, come on, you just have to help us get to Godric's Hollow, nothing else! It'll be good for you to get out of the house for once! You're starting to act like a vampire! Please help!"

"OK, but only ' cause you asked," Lee sighed. "I'll come sometime later; I have to finish my next test batch."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Jo rolled her eyes. "See ya, later then! Bye!"

Ginny quickly raced away when she heard Jo coming towards the door.

What have they been lying about? Why would Lupin kill them if someone found out? What could be this terrible thing, that everyone would hate them for lying about?' Ginny thought as she walked back into the garden and was pounced on by her Great Aunt. Whatever it was, Ginny was going to do everything in her power to find out.

A few hours later, everyone waved goodbye to Bill and Fleur as they Fflooed away to begin their Honeymoon. Many of the guests went home but George, Fred and Jo stayed, as it would be movre convenient. Everyone went to bed soon after that because they had an early start the next morning. In the early hours of the morning, if someone had been awake, they would have heard a small pop, as a cloacked figure appeared into the garden.

**AN: That's it in untill the next chapter. This will have about 4 or 5 chapters in all; I always seem to end up with hardly any chapters in my fics. Oh well, the long one I'm writing should have a lot more then usually! Please Review, it really means a lot to me! **

**Who is this cloacked figure? Will Harry and co. get to Godric's Hollow? Will Ginny find out the Jo and Lee's secret? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! **


End file.
